Lies and deception
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Harry is a death eater? Malfoy is a spy? What is going on? Has Harry really gone dark? Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry is a death eater? Malfoy is a spy? What is going on? Has Harry really gone dark? Dark!Harry

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Prologue

Harry watched as Snape raised his wand and send the killing curse towards Dumbledore. He saw the old man tumble backwards before he fell down the Astronomy tower. A sense of freedom rushed through Harry as he waited for the Death Eaters, Snape and Malfoy to leave.

He followed them at a save distance until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry raised his wand and send a Jelly-Legs jinx at Malfoy. The brunet watched in amusement as the blond fell forward after losing his balance and landed face first in the dirt.

Everyone turned to look at him as he let a little laugh pass his lips. Harry continued walking towards the group until Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. The brunet raised an eyebrow at the woman before he rolled up his left sleeve.

He saw everyone watching him and he wasn't too sure anymore if Tom had told _any_one. Once his left forearm was exposed he waved his hand in front of it and lifted the glamor around the area. A sharp intake in breath from Malfoy made Harry look up from the dark mark on his arm and lock eyes with him.

The blond was watching him with surprise and something akin to horror in his eyes. It would make sense the blond was a spy after all. He hadn't told Tom about the Malfoy's treachery... yet. The whole family had come to Dumbledore a few month ago and had joined the order.

The only reason Harry hadn't told Tom yet was because he was afraid of what the snake like man would do to the youngest Malfoy. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do to the sixteen-year-old, but he doubted his and Tom's views on punishment matched in that department.

Harry stepped closer to Malfoy and crouched down beside him. He murmured the counter curse before he held his hand out to the blond. Malfoy took it and let himself be pulled up. Harry seemed to have miscalculated Malfoy's weight because the force he used pulled the blond right into his chest.

The other Death Eaters watched the two teenagers with mild interest while Harry tried to memorize every little thing he could about Malfoy's body. The blond had a faint blush on his cheeks while his lean chest pressed into Harry muscled one.

The brunet leaned forward until his mouth was touching Malfoy's ear and he could feel the blond stiffen under the touch. He chuckled a little before he smirked and ran his right hand up the blond's stomach.

"Well well well Malfoy, your definitely lighter than I thought."

Harry looked over at Snape when the older man cleared his throat. He was looking at Harry with disgust in his eyes while he seemed to try and pull Malfoy away from Harry's grip. The brunet let the blond go without much of a fight before he gave Snape a pointed look.

The brunet turned back to the forest before the started walking. He knew that he would need to earn the other Death Eaters' trust, but it didn't worry him much. After a few steps he noticed that they weren't following him. He turned back and smirked at the group.

"Are you coming or should I tell Tom you've all changed sides?"

The Death Eaters all seemed enraged that Harry had used their lord's muggle name, but Harry wasn't focusing on them. No the brunet's gaze was firmly set on Malfoy who looked more scared than ever. The blond knew that Harry was aware of the fact that his family had turned spy and it scared him.

What if Potter told?

**A/N: So the prologue is done! What do you guys think? I'm not really sure if I should continue it. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Chapter 1

They arrived at Malfoy manor with little difficulty even though no one really trusted Harry. The brunet was surprised that even though they didn't seem to trust him further than they could throw him they still did absolutely nothing.

They didn't try to restrain him or even put the Imperius on him just to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble. When they entered the room that now acted as Tom's throne room the Death Eaters, Snape and Malfoy all fell to their knees.

Harry merely watched them snorting in disgust. They didn't have an ounce of dignity. They merely fall to his feet giving him all the power over them he needed. Some Death Eaters the order had once captured and questioned said they were to scared to retaliate.

Bullshit.

If they all went against him Tom would not stand a chance. Yet Harry was glad that most Death Eaters seemed to stupid to tie their own shoelaces. Bellatrix was glaring at him with a look that screamed 'kneel or you will regret it'.

Harry turned his gaze away from her and it landed on Malfoy's ass. Damn. Could that boy be anymore tempting. A snarl from Snape made Harry look at the older wizard. Interesting. Snape seemed very protective of Malfoy. Harry didn't know why, but he would and very soon.

He walked over to Tom and leaned down when he was standing in front of the man. His arm trailed up and down the older wizard one's. Harry realized that he was promising things with that gesture that he would never go through with, but Tom knew so as well.

They played cat and mouse. It had been that way since they met at the old cemetery during the Triwizard tournament. It had started with Harry's failed attempt to flee and when Tom had send the other Death Eaters away and made him a deal... well the deal was hard to resist.

Harry would become a Death Eater and serve _with _him and for that Harry could spare five people of his liking. Of course he had first chosen Ron and Hermione. After that followed Sirius and Remus. One person remained. There was one spot left that Harry could give to anyone and he wasn't sure who to give it to.

Sure he could give it to Malfoy and it might even get him closer to getting into the blond's trousers, but the way Harry had everything planed he wouldn't even need to give his last free pass to the blond. Harry trailed his hand even higher until he cupped Tom's cheek and placed a small peck on his lips.

Merlin Harry was glad that Tom had been able to restore his seventeen-year-old self. It would have made the brunet's stomach turn to even think about playing this little game with Tom while he looked like a hundred and fifty-year-old and had no nose.

"Honey I'm home."

A smirk played on Tom's lips and he leaned forward taking Harry's bottom lip between his own and bit down hard enough to draw a little blood. Harry moaned into Tom's mouth as the older wizard licked the blood off of his lower lip before releasing the quivering flesh from in between his teeth.

"How was your trip Harry? Did they give you any trouble?"

Harry looked back and saw a small fleck of terror enter both Bella's and Malfoy's eyes. He played with the idea of telling on Bella, but decided to have the honor of making her life hell for himself. A year back when they tried to take the prophecy she had nearly killed Sirius even after Tom had told them not to harm him and Harry was sure she had gotten hell for it, but... well he was still going to make her pay himself.

And he couldn't tell on Malfoy. Yet. And he would tell Tom at some point maybe he could even get a few 'please don't tell him' fucks out of the blond before he told on him. Feeling arms encircle his waist Harry let Tom pull him into the older one's lap. He locked eyes with Malfoy before he leaned back into Tom's broad chest and wriggled his ass a little.

"Nope. No trouble, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

Harry turned his head and fluttered his eyes a little as he locked eyes with Tom. Tom chuckled before gripping Harry's hips and thrusting up into the brunet's ass. Harry moaned again, but this time he turned back and looked at Malfoy while he did it. He could see the blond's eyes widen just a little as they filled a deep want and hunger.

He smirked and closed his eyes moaning again, but this time more deeply. He turned his head back to Tom and reopened his eyes. Tom chuckled and smirked before letting go of the brunet's hips and sliding him off of his lap.

"Anything for you Harry."

Harry leaned down to whisper into Tom's ear. The smirk on his lips turned quite feral as Tom looked right at Bella. He turned his gaze from the woman to look at Harry and nodded shortly.

"Do what you like. I had already punished her after the deed, but feel free to do whatever you deem necessary to satisfy your need to punish her."

The brunet gave Tom another peck on the lips before straightening his back and locking eyes with Bella. Harry stepped closer to the woman until he was standing directly in front of her. She moved her head to look up at him but didn't meet his eyes. Harry smirked. It was a clear sign of submission. The room was dead silent as they all waited for Harry to speak. And when he finally did even Snape was surprised by his words.

"Bellatrix Lestrange I, Harry James Potter, hereby challenge you to a duel. To the death."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Chapter 2

Bella's head snapped up and she watched Harry with wide eyes. Although there was no fear in the woman she was reluctant to get up and fight the boy. She was sure she could and would kill him, from what she had seen at the ministry of magic, but how would her lord take it if she did kill him?

"Bella?"

She turned her head to look at Tom and the older wizard's gaze promised a world of trouble if she wouldn't get up and accept the challenge. Slowly but surely Bella got to her feet and faced Harry. The brunet was looking intently at her waiting for her to accept the challenge or chicken out.

In a flash Bella took out her wand and send a nasty slashing spell at Harry, but the brunet sidestepped it with ease and a grace no one who knew Harry had ever seen. Snape and Malfoy were looking at him with wide eyes as he took out his own wand and threw it at Tom.

"Watch that for me? I was planing on giving her a chance."

Tom caught the wand and smirked amusedly as he put it into his pocket with his own. Bella was smiling. What was this idiotic boy planing facing her without a wand! Even Snape was looking at Harry as if to say: "Now your going to die."

Harry merely smiled before looking at Draco and winking. The blond's cheeks turned a light pink color before he ducked his head yet his eyes never left Harry. The brunet turned back to Bella and his facial features turned into a stoic mask.

Harry stood really still waiting for Bella to make the first move and he wasn't disappointed. She soon raised her wand the cruciatus on her lips. Harry watched as the curse came closer and closer and nothing happened.

A high pitched scream erupted in the room **(A/N: Just in case its too confusing she's screaming because her curse isn't working.)** as Harry lifted his arm pointing it directly at Bella.

"Crucio."

The other people in the room watched Harry as the curse gathered in his hand before shooting towards Bella. It hit the witch directly in the chest and another scream followed her first one. Harry held the curse on her until she was withering on the floor begging Harry to stop.

And he did stop. He walked closer to her enjoying the the fear in her eyes. When he was standing right next to her he crouched down and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to stop Bella? You do don't you? But I said to the death, didn't I?"

Harry stood back up stretching his hand out the killing curse on his lips when Bella lost the very rest of her slowly dying dignity.

"Please, please I'll do anything. Give you anything just let me live."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but lowered his hand letting Bella hope she'd actually get out alive. Crouching back down Harry moved his hand to her hair and gripped it tightly pulling her head up by her hair.

"And what is it you think I want? What you think you can give me?"

"Draco. You can have Draco. Do with him what you please. We all know you want him it was clear by the way you acted earlier."

"Let me get this right. In exchange for you life you're willing to give me your nephew? Well since when are _you_ his keeper?"

This seemed to make Bella's hope falter a little. Why wasn't the little git just taking her deal? Who cared if she was Draco's aunt or mother. He had better do whatever asked of him if it kept the family alive and well.

"And what makes you think I need _you_ to get him to do anything I say? You know I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Harry locked eyes with Malfoy when he said this. The blond was trying to look away but didn't seem to find the strength to do so.

"Anything else you can offer me?"

Fear flooded Bella but before she could answer Harry let go of her hair and stood up.

"Let me answer that: No."

Harry stretched out his hand and-

"Wait."

Harry turned towards Tom and raised an eyebrow.

"Let her live. She will be forever in your dept. It will be a fate worse than death for her."

Harry smiled and let his arm fall limp at his side.

"Very well. Now toss off before I change my mind."

Harry walked back to Tom and held his hand out for his want. The wizard gave it back to the brunet before turning to look at Malfoy and smirking.

"Young Mr. Malfoy why don't you go and show Harry his new room?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think...;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Chapter 3

Draco gulped before standing up and nodding at Tom.

"Yes my Lord. Of course."

He turned to look at Harry and saw the brunet looking at him with lust in his eyes. It made Draco weak in the knees to see the Harry Potter looking at him with such an expression. Yet he couldn't understand why.

Why had Harry turned on the light side and joined the Dark Lord? Had Harry always been dark or was it a recent development? And more importantly why on Merlin's earth wasn't he telling on him and his parents?

Not that Draco was complaining. It was keeping his family alive after all. At least until Harry decided to tell the Dark Lord of their true alliance. Draco turned around and walked out the room. He could hear Harry following him at a slow speed.

Harry was trying to remember every turn and every corner in the giant manor. Malfoy was leading him through a mace of hallways and he was sure the blond was trying to distract himself from his impending doom.

The blond had, after all, no idea if Harry was going to say anything to Tom about his family or not. They soon reached a somewhat lighter hallway compared to the gloomy and dark once they had already passed.

The blond stopped in front of a big wooden door and stepped as side to give Harry room to enter first. The brunet stepped closer to the door caressing Malfoy's crotch with the back of his hand as he passed him.

Harry heard the blond intake a sharp breath before he grabbed Malfoy's hand and opened the door with his free hand. He pushed the door open and pulled Malfoy into the room with him. As Harry switched on the light with a small spell and took in the room Malfoy stood near the door without moving an inch.

Harry looked around the spacious room taking in the forest green colors on the walls and the furniture. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room taking up most of its space. Two bedside tables stood on either side of the bed and a closet stood on the opposite wall of the bed.

Walking further into the room Harry noticed that all of his clothes had been taken from Hogwarts, only Merlin knew how, and had been placed neatly in the closet. His firebolt was lying peacefully onto of a cupboard in the far back of the room while his insensibility cloak was hanging over on of the chairs near the fireplace.

Having seen all of the room Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy who was still standing stiffly by the door not daring to move. Harry smiled and walked over to the blond. When he was standing directly in front of Malfoy Harry could see a small blush on the blond's cheeks while he looked at the ground.

Harry cast a silencing spell on the whole room making sure that no one would be able to overhear his conversation with the blond. Malfoy looked up from the ground and looked at Harry with fear and suspicion in his eyes.

"Malfoy we both know you and your parents are less than loyal to Tom at this point and we also both know that I, a Death Eater, know that. I wanna make you a deal. I won't tell Tom anything about your parents, but I will tell him about you. What do you say?"

"As long as my parents are save I don't care what you do to me."

"Good answer Malfoy. I will keep your parents save for as long as I can without Tom finding out I knew about them. I also might be persuaded not to tell Tom about you just yet."

Malfoy's features turned into hopeful and surprised once and he listened intently to Harry.

"Sleep with me. Now I don't want you to think I would have run to Tom immediately after this 'meeting' to tell him about you. If you choose not to sleep with me to extend your time I will give you until tomorrow to give your proper goodbyes to your parents and friends."

Draco bit his bottom lip. Harry was offering him what he wanted for more than two months now. He was offering him a chance to sleep with him, but could he really sleep with him just to give himself more time? Would that make him a whore?

Without noticing Harry had gotten undressed and was now standing in front of Malfoy in nothing but his birthday suit. He touched the blond's chin and made him look up at him. The blond's eyes widened when he saw Harry standing in front of him completely streakers.

"Decide now. Sleep with me or die tomorrow. If you lucky."

**A/N: What is Draco going to choose?**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

_**If you are not interested in reading about two boys going at it I suggest you skip this chapter.**_

Lies and deception

Chapter 4

Draco numbly lifted his hands to his shirt and started to unbutton it with shaking hands. Harry stepped closer to him again and took his hands from the blond's shirt and unbuttoned it himself. All the while Harry led them both closer and closer to the bed.

When they reached it Harry stepped away from Malfoy and looked him up and down. The blond's chest was lean but showed a few small muscles which Harry thought was probably the result of the many years of Quidditch.

"Strip and lay down on the bed."

Malfoy nodded and watched as Harry walked over to the corner of the room and lifted a small box from under the table in front of the fireplace. Malfoy opened his trousers and pulled them off after taking off his shoes. Finally he took off his pants and lay down on the bed while continuing to watch Harry and the box in his hand.

Harry lifted the lid off of the box and watched the small snake inside slither around in its small temporary home. He lifted it out of the box and walked over to the bed. When Malfoy saw the snake his eyes widened and he tried to scoot away from it.

"Don't worry he won't bite you. I want to shag you not kill you."

Harry joined Malfoy on the bed before telling the blond to spread his legs and to place his feet flat on the bed. He knelt between Malfoy's spread legs and leaned down. Harry placed the small snake near Malfoy's already quivering hole and stroked its head.

"_I want you to lick his entrance until I tell you to stop understand?"_

The small snake nodded his head before he moved closer to Malfoy. Its tongue touched Malfoy's hole and the blond nearly jumped off of the bed in fright and surprise. Harry placed his hands on Malfoy's hips pinning the blond to the bed.

The small snake continued to lick around Malfoy's hole until the blond was quivering in pleasure instead of fear. Harry looked down at the blond and saw him looking at Harry. His eyes seemed to be begging Harry for more.

"You have to tell me what you want."

"I want... more. Please I want more."

"More what _Draco_ ?"

Harry purred the blond's name and it made Malfoy shiver in anticipation. The blond looked at Harry gasping for breath when the snake gave a particularly long lick to his entrance.

"Please... in me. Please I need you inside me."

Harry smirk down at Malfoy before he leaned down to whisper to the snake.

"_He wants something inside him. Would you like to do the honors? I want you to slither inside him and lick his prostate until he is at the brink of coming. Then come back out and wrap yourself around his cock. I want you to decorate him marking him as mine while you lick the head of his cock. Understood?"_

The snake nodded before pushing its way into the blond's ass. Malfoy cried out and watched in morbid fascination as Harry smirked down at him. The brunet conjured up a mirror and placed it behind Malfoy in an angle that allowed the blond to watch as the snake slithered further and further into his own ass.

"I want you to use your hands to spread your cheeks to make it easier for little Sasha."

Malfoy blushed as he moved his hands down to his ass and grabbed one cheek in each hand. He slowly pulled them apart and watched as Sasha moved inside him even further. He could feel the snake brushing his insides and it felt damn good.

Malfoy jumped a little and Harry smirked down at him. It seemed little Sasha had found Malfoy's prostate. Sasha did as his master told him and flicked his tongue against the patch of skin which seemed most sensitive.

It made the human jump and clench around him, but the little snake didn't care. His master had told him what to do and he was going to do everything to please his master. The clenching got harder with every lick and soon Sasha felt the human clenching even further.

"_Come out Sasha and do what I told you before."_

Submissively Sasha left the humans anal canal and moved up his leg until he reached his erect penis. He wrapped himself around the human and started licking the head of his cock just as his master had commanded.

Malfoy moaned deeper and before and Harry could tell that he was dangerously close to coming. Harry took his wand out of the pocket of his trousers which lay on a neat pile next to the bed along with the rest of Harry's clothes. The sixteen-year-old underneath him was staring at him with lust in his eyes and tried to touch Harry, but the brunet lifted his wand once again and bound Malfoy's hands to the headboard.

"Tzt Tzt did I give you permission to touch me?"

Malfoy shook his head and looked down submissively. Again Harry smirked. He loved that Malfoy was acting so submissive. Harry took his own cock into his hand and started stroking it while he watched Malfoy getting sucked off by Sasha.

He picked up his wand again and cast a lubrication spell as well as a stretching spell on Malfoy before positioning his hard cock at the blond's entrance. Harry leaned down and placed a small yet demanding kiss on Malfoy's lips.

Before the blond could react to the kiss it had already ended and Harry started pushing into him. Thanks to the lubrication and stretching spell Harry entering him didn't hurt half as much as it would have.

To be quite honest it didn't hurt that much at all. Harry stilled once he was completely sheathed inside Malfoy to give the blond some time to adjust just as much as he needed time to get used to the overwhelming heat surrounding him. If he'd start moving now he'd surely cum within seconds.

Soon Draco was getting restless. Harry was inside him and he was feeling so full, but the brunet wasn't moving. Draco wanted him to move so goddamn much. Slowly, as if to see if Harry would further bind him for moving, Draco wriggled his ass a little, pressing against Harry.

Harry, who had rested his head on the blond's shoulder, looked up and locked eyes with Malfoy. He smirked down at the blond before he ever so slowly pulled out of him. Once only the head of Harry's cock remained inside the blond Harry thrust back in hard and fast.

Malfoy gasped and arched his back when Harry hit his prostate dead on. The brunet built a brutal rhythm as Malfoy withered underneath him. When Harry felt his own orgasm nearing he leaned down towards Sasha a little and whispered to him.

"_Leave him. I will finish this on my own."_

The small snake nodded dutifully before he unwrapped himself from Malfoy's cock and slithered down to the bed's covers. Harry didn't waste a minute. He quickly took hold of Malfoy's hard cock and started pumping him in sync with his thrusts.

"Harry I'm coming."

Malfoy's cry drowned in the blond's loud and constant moans yet Harry heard every sound of it. He started to thrust even faster and harder and soon Malfoy was arching his back crying out as cum shot out of the head of his cock.

The tightening around his cock was all Harry needed and he was coming as hard as Malfoy had. Harry continued to thrust in and out of the blond riding out both of their orgasms. When they both finally came down from their high Harry pulled out of Malfoy and lay down next to the blond.

He unbound Malfoy and turned to say something, but saw that the blond had already passed out; exhausted. Harry let a true smile come across his lips before he lay down fully next to the blond and let sleep overwhelm him as well.

**A/N: What did you think? To kinky with the snake?**


	6. AN

Hi,

I'm really sorry that I havn't updated in such a long time, but I finally have my computer back (it needed a new fan) and the next chapter of Lies and deception will be up in a few hours...:D

xoxo HinaKicksAss


	7. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Chapter 5

Bright sunlight shone onto Draco's face as the blond's eyes slowly fluttered open. He closed his eyes again quickly and winced. Turning away from the light he reopened his eyes and looked around the room.

Draco soon noticed that he was still lying in Harry's bed, but the brunet wasn't next to him anymore. Draco got out of the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes which were neatly folded on a chair near the fireplace.

While getting dressed Draco got another, better, look at the room. It looked like Harry had already left since the brunet's clothes were nowhere to be found and his invisibility clock was missing too. Just as Draco finished tying his shoelaces the door opened.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry was walking through Malfoy manor's dark and gloomy hallways trying to find Tom. When he heard the wizard talking to Nagini Harry quickened his step. He wasn't really sure why he had taken his clock with him. Maybe it was still so weird to be amongst other Death Eaters and not have to hide from them?

When he reached the room Tom was in Harry took off his cloak and walked over to him. He hissed at Nagini to leave them alone, the snake complied quickly when it looked over to Tom and saw him nodding at her.

"Something you wanted Harry?"

"Yes" Harry said fingering his left forearm. "I wanted..."

"You want to hear the story again? Of how I created the Dark Mark?"

Harry nodded shyly looking down as he blushed.

"Well come on then."

Tom petted his lap and Harry sat down quickly listening to Tom drone on and on about his great creation. Then, finally, Tom got to the interesting part.

"And of course if I ever were to die, which won't happen, all my loyal Death Eaters would die with me."

Harry smiled at Tom before kissing him roughly.

"How I love that story, but now I have to go."

Harry got off of Tom's lap and walked over to the door.

"Just one thing Harry."

The brunet turned back to Tom with a blank look on his face.

"Have you seen young Mr. Malfoy this morning?"

Harry smirked.

"Yes, I have."

"Where?"

"In my bed."

Tom chuckled softly before waving at Harry telling him he could leave. Harry nodded and turned around heading for the door before he stopped and turned on the spot.

"I nearly forgot. There are some very loyal wizards and witches in America. Well loyal to _your _case anyway. I was wondering if you would allow me to go there and see if there is anyone worth recruiting."

Tom looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. Never in all his time had he thought Harry would actually join him and now the brunet was asking to recruit others to their cause. A shiver of pure glee coursed through him.

"Very well. But take young Mr. Malfoy with you. It will be good for him to learn from you. Just don't get too distracted."

Tom smirked at Harry and the brunet smirked right back before turning and leaving the room. He walked down the dark corridors until he reached his room. He thought about what he would get up to with Draco in just a few minutes when he reached his temporary home. His hand went to the doorknob and he opened the door swinging it open only to see, to his great displeasure, a very dressed Draco sitting on the bed.

Harry walked into the room and faced Draco. He told the blond to get his thing ready without explaining where they were going or how they were going to get there. Draco was soon ready and followed Harry through the large manor before they left through the front door and walked until they reached the apparition point.

Draco felt Harry taking hold of his shoulder and before he knew it they were both standing in an ally. Harry let go of Draco before walking out of the ally and looking around. He was feeling extremely weak, but he couldn't show it.

'Damn. No more transatlantic apparition.'

Draco caught up with Harry before he stopped dead in his tracks. They were in sodding New York city! How in Merlin's name had Harry apparited them there? The blond was looking around before he noticed Harry walking away from him.

Quickly Draco followed Harry down the street and a few minutes after Draco caught up with Harry they were standing in front of what looked like a very expansive hotel. They entered and Harry took charge walking over to the front desk and getting a room for them.

"I'm sorry sir, but the only room I have left has a double bed. You can pull them apart if that would be acceptable for you?"

Harry turned his head and smirked at Draco who's face was drowning in a deep red blush. He turned back to the woman behind the front desk and smiled charmingly at her. She, similar to Draco, blushed a little before handing over the key card along with what seemed to be her mobile number.

Draco felt red hot jealousy running through his veins. How dear she! Harry was... he was... What was Harry really? He wasn't Draco's that was for sure. They weren't boyfriend's. Draco was sleeping with Harry to save his own hide for a little longer, but he was sure it was nothing but a quick shag here and there for Harry.

Hot tears welled up behind Draco's eyelids as he watched Harry's smile brighten when he saw the number and smirk at the woman. She blushed even deeper before Harry winked and walked away. Draco followed though at a much slower pace. They entered a room which Harry shortly called an 'elevator'.

The doors closed and suddenly the small room started moving upwards. Draco jumped a little and heard Harry chuckle. He turned to glare at him when he saw lust burning in Harry's eyes. Before he knew it Draco was pushed against the elevator's wall and being thoroughly snogged.

Harry lifted his hand flipping the switch to stop the elevator. Quickly and without much resistance Harry shed Draco of his clothing and pulled down his own trousers. Lifting the blond up by his buttocks Harry felt Draco wrapping his legs around his waist.

A lubrication spell was whispered against Draco's lips and the blond felt a pulsing cock at his entrance. Pushing in Harry shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of being inside Draco. Soon Harry started to thrust wildly in and out of Draco. The blond moaned loudly only absently wondering if anyone heard them.

After only a few thrusts Harry could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. He grabbed Draco's cock and pumped it in sync with his own thrusts. Draco moaned deeply as he spilled his cum all over Harry's black T-shirt and his own forest green shirt.

As Draco's inner walls tightened around Harry's pulsing flesh the brunet's head snapped back and he came inside Draco. Long and hard. Harry leaned against Draco pushing him further into the elevator's wall. It was a good thing he did otherwise Draco would fall not having the strength to keep himself up.

Once their breathes calmed Harry pulled out of Draco and spelled them clean before flipping the switch again causing the elevator to resume its way upward. Harry spelled their clothes back on before leaning in and kissing Draco again.

A small sound ran through the room and Harry pulled away. The doors opened and Harry took hold of Draco's hand pulling him with him.

They reached a room with the number 309 on it and Harry took out the key card opening the door. As soon as they both entered Harry took out the woman's number and incinerated it. Draco stopped the smile that wanted to grace his normally smirking lips. Maybe Harry did care for him... a little.

'Or he just didn't like that bloody woman! Don't get you hopes up.'

Harry turned to Draco and walked up to him. He placed a small kiss on the blond's lips before pulling away and smiling sadly and caressing Draco's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N: A new chapter done! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Chapter 6

Harry walked into the room with Draco behind him. Tom Heard them enter. They were back from the US from Harry's recruiting mission. And they were back early. Tom looked up and Draco fell to his knees making his submission clear. Snape and Lucius were in the room with them looking at the two with critical eyes.

"Tom there is something I have to tell you."

Tom waved his hand indicating for Harry to continue. Intrigued by what Harry had to report.

"Young Mr. Malfoy here" He said as he kicked Draco's side. He winced on the inside hoping he hadn't hurt the blond too badly. "is a spy."

Tom stood up quickly fury filling his eyes as he walked over to them and got out his wand. He cast a Crucio on Draco and Harry clenched his jaw hoping Draco would be able to forgive him for this. Draco screamed and while being unnoticed Harry stretched out his hand towards Tom and yelled.

"Avada Kedavra."

All was silent. Tom's dead, finally dead, body fell to the ground with a thud. His limp body lay tangled on the ground and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Screams were heard all over Malfoy manor as all the loyal Death Eaters died with their master. Lucius ran over to his son, fear flooding his eyes, and he looked wearily at Harry while Snape walked over calmly. He stopped next to Harry and locked eyes with him.

"Why?"

Harry smiled before opening his mouth and explaining.

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry."_

_Draco cocked his head to the side and watched Harry intently._

"_What are you sorry for?"_

"_Okay listen and listen good. I am not dark. Okay? I know it's hard to understand right now. When you and your family became spies I had the perfect chance to become one too. Granted I did get the dark mark in fourth year so you can guess this has been a long plan in the making. And now I've finally found something that is going to let us win this damn war. The Dark Mark will kill all loyal Death Eaters when Tom dies. And he trusts me and I mean really trusts me. We can win. We can finally win."_

_Harry looked down in shame before continuing to speak as Draco listened numbly._

"_I'm sorry that I practically forced you to sleep with me which I never would have done if I had gotten the chance to talk to you before. But I needed a reason to talk to you. I knew that Tom realized what I felt for you. If he thought we were sleeping together he would have let you come with me on his bogus mission and it work, but I need you to know that I am so very sorry for what I did."_

_The room was dead silent as both Harry and Draco kept thinking. Harry was cursing himself every second or so while Draco was crying inside. He wasn't even a quick shag. He was a mistake in Harry's eyes. But... but then why he the brunet kissed him in the elevator? Had sex with him? The Dark Lord wasn't there then..._

"_Why?"_

_Draco's voice sounded so broken that Harry's heart clenched painfully before he could answer the question._

"_I'm so sorry please believe me."_

"_No I mean... if it wasn't because you were dark but because you couldn't talk to me without others overhearing then why" Draco looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. "did you kiss me just now. Why have sex with me if no one was there to 'monitor' you? Are you really that cruel? I love you! I have for a long time and now I... am I anything for you, but something to play with?"_

_Harry was shocked beyond belief. Draco... he... he loved him._

_'He loves me. And I used him. I used the one I love and he loves me back. Merlin I need to make this right... somehow.'_

_Harry stepped closer to Draco and watched as Draco took a step back keeping his distance, but Harry wouldn't stop. When Draco's back hit the wall Harry quickly walked over to him so the blond couldn't move away anymore and trapped him between himself and the wall._

"_You love me?"_

_Draco said nothing only looking to the ground._

"_Answer me!"_

_Draco flinched but nodded none the less. Harry grabbed hold of the blond's chin and pulled him up. Tears were sliding down Draco's cheeks as he pressed his eyes close so he wouldn't have to look at the disgust in Harry's eyes and on his face. Harry leaned close pressing a small closed mouthed kiss to Draco's quivering ones._

"_I love you too. Merlin I have for a long time. Please look at me."_

_Draco opened his eyes and saw it all. The love, the hurt, the guilt. No matter what Harry had done Draco knew then and there that he would forgive it all. He raised his hand to Harry's cheek and caressed it lightly._

"_I forgive you, but... please kill him soon. I need you. But more importantly I need you to be free of him otherwise I can't be with you. I have had bloody enough of this damn war."_

"_Me too. I took you here because I have the chance and ability to kill him when we come back. Once this is all over would you agree to dinner with me?"_

_Draco smiled and nodded before Harry swooped in and caught him in another kiss. Though he pulled back quickly afraid to overstep his bounds more than he already had the night before. Draco was blushing and crewing on his lower lip as if he wanted to ask something. And he did._

"_Was... was Sasha part of this plan?"_

_Harry blushed before answering._

"_No. He... well he's my pet, but I... well... Merlin I'm so perverted."_

_Harry let his head fall into his hands but not before Draco saw shame enter the brunet's eyes. He stepped closer and pulled Harry's hands away._

"_Because I really liked that."_

_Harry's eyes widened in shock before a lecherous expression fell on his face. He stepped closer to Draco and encircled his waist hands planted firmly on Draco's bum and his lips near the blond's ear._

"_Well in that case I'll have to bring him along the next time."_

_Draco shivered in pleasure as Harry led him to the bed. They landed on it Draco beneath Harry as the brunet caressed Draco's chest and face._

"_Let's just lie here for now. I don't what to do anything. I just wanna lie with you."_

_Draco nodded and they lay next to one another snuggling close._

**End Flashback**

A groan from Draco pulled Harry out of his thoughts. The brunet fell to his knees and pulled Draco's head onto his lap.

"Dray? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is it over?"

"Yes, it's over."

They locked eyes before Harry leaned down and kissed Draco. They parted shortly after Lucius and Snape had both cleared their throats of the tenth time. Draco blush, having kissed Harry in front of his father, and Harry smiled at the blond.

"It's finally over. We're free."

**A/N: I planed an epilogue, but I want to leave it up to you. Should I upload the epilogue too?**


	9. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Lies and deception

Epilogue

**Boy-who-lived killed Dark Lord**

_Harry James Potter and his boyfriend, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, successfully planed and killed the-_

Harry threw the newspaper back on the desk before he could read more. Merlin it had been a week! Couldn't they just give it a rest? The school didn't seem to give it a rest either. Him and Draco had only been back for a few days and Harry already regretted coming back at all.

They were both sitting at the Slytherin table as the Gryffindors had been ecstatic that he had killed Voldemort, but apparently the thought of him dating Draco overshadowed all of that. Draco was sitting more in his lap than on the bench and Parkinson was shooting Harry some really dirty looks. The funny thing was that the first thing she had said to them when they came back was 'Get away from my Draky-poo'. Needless to day Draco hadn't found it funny at all.

Harry placed his chin on Draco's shoulder and kissed his ear before swallowing. He knew that this was way too early, but he needed to ask.

"Marry me."

Draco went stiff. Had Harry just... asked him to marry him?

"I... I..."

"Don't say anything. I don't mean now or tomorrow. I just..."

"Yes. Yes I will, but maybe in a few years. Is that a good enough answer?"

Draco turned his head and looked Harry in the eyes. The brunet leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"That's a perfect answer."

They came together in another kiss when Harry was suddenly pulled back by the back of his school uniform. Harry and Draco landed on the stone floor with Ron and Ginny standing over them. Ron sneered at Draco before holding his hand out to Harry to help him up. Harry glared before slapping the hand away and getting up on his own. Once he was on his feet he helped Draco up and turned to glare at Ron and Ginny.

"What do you want?"

"Harry, mate, we all know you. This isn't you."

Ron gestured at Draco and the rest of the Slytherin table while Ginny nodded from behind her brother not daring to come any closer to the 'bad seed' of the school. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to swallow his anger so he wouldn't punch his ex-best friend square in the jaw.

"If you can't handle that I'm dating Draco then you don't know me at all Ron. I love him. I have for a very long time and I don't see that stopping. Ever."

Ron stepped closer and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder when Draco stepped in between them and slapped Ron's hand away.

"Get you hands off of my fiancé."

Ron's and Ginny's eyes widened as they looked at Draco. Harry was smiling slightly and encircled Draco's waist from behind. He leaned down a little until his mouth reached Draco's ear.

"Thanks honey, but I can defend myself."

Draco nodded and Harry looked up at Ron and Ginny.

"Leave."

Without a moments hesitation both Ron and Ginny turned around and left Harry and Draco alone.

**Five Years Later**

"I am going to kill you Potter!"

Draco lay panting on a hospital bed. Healers were swarming around the blond as they waited. Draco's nine-mouth baby bump (if you could still call it that, it was gigantic, not that Harry dare say such a thing out loud) created a bulge under the blanket and Harry just smiled at him.

"I love you Dray."

"I swear if you want anymore children your going to bloody carry them yourself!"

Harry winced back as tears flooded his eyes. When they had gotten married a year after graduation Harry and Draco had talked about children and seen a healer about it. Tests were done and the results were not what Harry had hoped. Draco was able to conceive and carry to term, but there was a high chance that if Harry conceived the babies wouldn't make it. Draco gasped before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just... I'm in so much pain and I can't..."

Harry kissed Draco and told him it was okay. That's when the healer threw him out. Harry had been waiting outside for an hour or two when Hermione and Ron came in. Harry hadn't seen them since graduation and he hadn't spoken to Ron since sixth year. He and Hermione still exchanged the odd letter or two, but he wouldn't call her a friend anymore. More of an acquaintance. When the brunette saw him she gasped and made her way over to him as fast as she could with her small baby-bump.

'Must be here for a check-up.' Harry thought absentmindedly.

"Harry what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry hadn't told her about Draco's pregnancy in fear that she would tell Ron who, he was sure, would tell the Daily Prophet, just like he had with their engagement. So far Harry and Draco had been able to keep Draco's pregnancy out of the papers. Harry knew Draco wouldn't need such stress. Before Harry could answer Hermione the doors opened and the healer came out. Harry stood quickly and walked over to him with Hermione following behind. Ron sneered at Harry and hoped his wife would hurry up so they could get away from him.

"Healer Underwood how is he?"

Harry asked in a shaky voice. Hermione was next to speak.

"Is it Draco? He's okay isn't he?"

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy is fine and so is your son Harry."

Hermione gasped and turned to Harry.

"You got married and Draco was pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you guys were still engaged"

"You know why 'Mione."

"Hey! Don't flirt with my wife you fag!"

Harry rolled his eyes before turning towards Ron.

"Think really hard about that sentence before you continue talking Ronald because it made little to no sense."

With that Harry turned back to the healer who held the door open for Harry. As the door closed Harry heard Ron and Hermione fighting, but that didn't matter. He had to get to his husband, Harry smiled, and his son.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it. I may do a little sequel in the future, but no promises...:D**


End file.
